Butterfly Wings
by Errol's Feather
Summary: An one-short about the three important B's, babysitting, bugs and butterflies. A Grillows story. Fixed and edited since the first time I put it up
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

* * *

_**Butterfly wings**_

_Chapter 1._

Catherine was walking frustrated around in her living room, she had to go out of town for a week because of a course she needed for work. On top of that her babysitter had cancelled last minute and there was no way she could bring Lindsey with her.

Once again she cursed over the fact that Eddie had died and left her alone with her eight year old daughter, but there was not much she could do about that now.

Catherine picked up the phone, dialed a number and said, "Hey Gil it's me."

"Oh hey Catherine, something wrong?" he asked since she didn't usually call him outside work.

"You know what course I have to go to right," she said.

"Yes," he replied as he had encouraged her to take it.

"Well as you know I have to leave tomorrow, but my babysitter cancelled and I got no one to take care of Lindsey, would you be willing to do it," she said with a sigh.

"Me, I don't know anything about children, there has to be someone else," he said.

"There isn't, I tried every possible option," she said with another sigh.

"I don't know," he said.

"Please, I really want to go to this thing," she begged.

"Well okay, bring her by tomorrow morning before you leave," he said.

"Thanks, I owe you one," she said.

"That you do," he replied with a sigh.

"I better get some sleep, see you tomorrow," she said.

"You will," he and they hung up.

"Mom, am I really staying with bugman?" Lindsey asked as soon as Catherine was done with the phone conversation.

"You are," said Catherine as she followed her upstairs to put her to bed.

* * *

It was early morning and Grissom was having his morning coffee when the doorbell rang, he quickly went to open and found an overstressed Catherine and Lindsey outside.

"Mom, are you even listening," said Lindsey.

"Yeah, yeah, what, oh hey Gil" she said.

Grissom just smiled at her and said, "God morning Catherine and god morning to you to Lindsey."

"Hey bugman," said Lindsey and smiled happily at him.

"So you sure you have everything," said Catherine.

"Yes, just go, I'll be fine," said Lindsey and smiled at her.

"Now you gotto be a good girl while I'm gone okay," she said.

"Moooom, would you just go before you miss your flight," said Lindsey with a sigh.

"Yeah, if she gives you any trouble call me okay," said Catherine.

"Would you just relax we'll be fine," he said.

"Well goodbye then butterfly, see you when I get back," said Catherine gave her a peck on the cheek and left. Lindsey followed Grissom into his house and curiously looked around.

She quickly walked over to the butterflies hanging on his walls and said, "They are pretty."

"They are so have you eaten breakfast or are you hungry?" Grissom asked.

"Eaten…not hungry," as she looked around the walls, white with bugs and a few paintings here and there other than that the room consisted of book shelves filled with different books, a dinner table with black chairs around and a living room table with a two seats. Lindsey found it a bit cold, yet personal and walked over to one of the book shelves to take a closer look.

Grissom watched with amusement how the little girl curiously looked around the living room with great interest, she rearranged the books to get a hold on what she wanted and said, "Can I please barrow this?"

"Of course you can take anyone you want," he said amazed that she actually wanted to read any as they weren't exactly children's books.

"Do you have a pillow and a rug or something like that?" she asked.

"Just a sec," he said and came back with a couple of blackest and some pillows.

"Thanks a lot," she said and smiled happily at him and arranged it on the floor so she could lay down on them and read the book she had picked out.

Grissom just smiled as he sat down in the couch and started on the morning paper.

* * *

That night Lindsey was tagging along with Grissom to work as he didn't want her to be alone. He opened the door to his office and she looked around at the mess before she walked over to the cages with the two tarantulas and asked, "What are their names?"

"This one is Isabel and that is Spyde," he said.

"Spyde the spider, funny," she said with a giggle and opened his cage to take him out.

He backed away before he climbed up on her hand and she said, "It tickles."

"It does, but I have to work," he said and sat down by the desk.

"Uhm ok, I'll be real quiet then so I don't interrupt you," she said and sat down on the opposite side and took started to draw while the spider climbed up on her head and settled there.

Sara and Nick who were on their way to see Grissom looked through the window on his door and Nick said, "Look at that Grissom as a babysitter."

"And Lindsey with his spider, cute," said Sara and smiled a little.

"It is," said Nick as they went inside and he said, "You got a new case for us?"

"Here dead woman in the dessert, is Warrick still working on that dead body in the elevator at Rampart," Grissom said as he handed them the files.

"Yes, but he is finishing up," said Sara.

"Good," he said.

"And you?" Nick asked.

"Autopsy of a little girl beaten to death," he said with a sigh.

"How old was she?" asked Lindsey and looked at him with sad, blue eyes.

"She was five," he replied regretting talking about the cases in front of her.

"You got to find out who did it," said Lindsey in a serious tone.

"I will," said Grissom and smiled vaguely at her.

"Mind if I sleep just a little," she said with a yawn.

"No, not at all," he said.

"You gotto promise to come back later," she said.

"I promise," he said and kissed the top of her head before the three of them left and Lindsey drifted off.

* * *

Lindsey was woken a bit later by the phone in Grissom's office ringing and since she didn't know where he was, she took in and said, "Bugguy's office, this is butterfly, no I mean Lindsey."

"Hey butterfly, since when did you start to take the phone in Grissom's office," said Catherine a little amused in the other end.

"Since it woke me when I was sleeping and he wasn't here," she said honestly.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping in a bed rather than an office," said Catherine concerned.

"Nah much more fun sleeping here, shit," she said when she realized the tarantula was missing.

"Lindsey," said Catherine in a firm tone.

"But mom I lost Spyde I gotto find him before Grissom finds out," she said before Catherine had time to say anything else.

Catherine dialed the number to Grissom's cell and said, "You couldn't just have stayed at home so she could sleep in a bed not your office."

"And good evening to you to dear," he said and walked out of the room he was in with the sheriff and some other people.

"Grissom, she can't stay up all night, she's just a kid and you cannot let her be alone in your office," said Catherine.

"I was only down the hall talking with the sheriff and some other guys when you called and interrupted and she was sound asleep when I left," he said.

"Umf," she said.

"Now don't you go and be all grumpy on me Cath, I got it under control," said Grissom that suddenly looked over at the DNA lab where Lindsey had managed to track down Spyde. He was on Greg's head and got him down and apparently told Spyde something like it's not very nice of you to run of like that you could have got hurt.

"I'm not, it's just never mind, I just called to say I got here all right," she said.

"I know, I'll call you tomorrow" said Grissom and hung up before he walked over to Lindsey and said, "He run of didn't he."

"I'm sorry I should have locked him in," she said and looked down in the ground, feeling guilty for not doing so.

"That's okay, so do you know what kind of spider it is," he said.

"It's a tarantula," she said.

"Yes, do you know anything more about it?" he said.

"Not really, but it's hairy and soft and real big," she said and pet it gently.

"That he is and he belongs to a family called Theraphosidae of which 900 has been identified," said Grissom.

"You heard that Spyde you got a huge family, tell me more," said Lindsey excitedly.

"He can't hunt on ground or three and he can also spin silk, he can kill lizards, mice and birds if he wants to," said Grissom.

"He can then can he harm me to," she said.

"No, he's harmless for humans, most tarantulas are and he's also no good for making children," said Grissom.

"Oh so you would have no baby spiders then," she said a bit sadly.

"He could if he wanted he just don't like to do stuff like that," said Grissom.

"Ehm," he heard the sheriff say.

"Oh sorry be right with you," he said and made a funny face at Lindsey which made her giggle.

"I'll go back and lock him up so you can go back to work," she said.

"I'll come in later," he said and smiled at her while she left with the spider.

It was early morning when Grissom carried a sleeping Lindsey out in his car to drive home.

She groaned a little in her sleep as he sat her in and put on her safety belt before he got in and drove off.

At home he quickly made his bed before he lifted her in and put her down while he settled on the couch with a sigh.

* * *

About an hour later Lindsey woke up and curiously looked around in his bedroom, on the nightstand was a picture of the team and one of Catherine, but her mother looked younger so she guessed it was taken a couple of years back. Other than that it was a book there and a couple of glasses.

She got out of bed and discovered a worn out stuffed beetle, she took it up and giggled, it was really soft and it even had a collar with its name that said, "Billy."

"Billy the beetle," she said with a giggle and put it back before she made the bed and got out in the living room where she saw him sleeping.

She walked over to her backpack and took out a pencil and a paper, looked at Grissom and started to draw something while she smiled happily.

For hours she sat there quietly drawing until he woke up and said, "God morning butterfly."

"Good morning, look I drew you and Billy," she said proudly and showed him the drawing; it was Grissom in bed hogging Billy and around was a lot of other bugs that made out a frame.

"Thank you, it's really pretty," he said and smiled at her with sleepy eyes.

"You really like it, but how come you got a stuffed bug when you're all grown up, mum don't have that," she said.

"Well my mother gave it to me when I was very young and it kinda stuck around," he said as they walked into the kitchen and he found a refrigerator magnet to hang up the picture with.

"Oh I see, so you liked bugs even as a kid," she said.

"That I did, so what do you feel like doing today, oh you have school don't you, I completely forgotten about that," he said.

"I do, but I rather be with you, oh can't you home school me or something, just for this week please," she begged.

"I guess I could and you're eight how much can you miss, but if you insist on doing it that way you gotto do what I say," he said in a firm tone.

"Totally, just gotto get dressed them I'm all yours," she said and ran off while he started making breakfast.

As it turned out Grissom after talking to Lindsey's teachers found that he couldn't take her out of school for a week, but he could for a long weekend so that was what he decided to do.

He had just dropped her off when Catherine called and said, "You got her to school right."

"Yes dear," he said with a chuckle.

"Stop calling me that, I'm not your girlfriend," she said annoyed.

"Calm down I was only joking," he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, so did Lindsey ever sleep in a bed?" she asked.

"She did when I was done with the shift," he said.

"Did you share the bed with her?" Catherine asked as she though that would be wrong.

"Of course not she shared my bed with Billy," he said.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"Just an old friend they got along just fine," he said.

"You placed her in a bed with a man," said Catherine shocked not knowing Grissom lived with anyone.

"Wouldn't exactly call him a man even if he's just a little younger than me," he said as he had gotten Billy when he was four.

"Gil, I swear if you are doing anything that make her get hurt I swear that I will…" she yelled at him.

"I would never do that, you know I love her," he said.

"UMF you're real stupid you know that, maybe I should just get home," she said.

"Really she's fine," he said.

"I certainly hope so, I have to go," she said and hung up while he started his car to get home to get some sleep.

* * *

It was a bit later in the day and Grissom was making dinner when he heard talking from the bedroom and went over to listen, as far as he know Lindsey didn't have anyone over and he wanted to know she was talking.

"You know I really miss him Billy," said Lindsey.

'Him' Grissom though wondering if Lindsey could talking about Eddie and kept on listening.

"It really wasn't fair you know for someone to kill daddy and get away with it, dunno if mom even think bout him anymore, you're real lucky you know that Billy," she said.

Grissom found it kind of amusing that she was talking to Billy like he was a real person, but he wondered what she meant what she meant by Billy was lucky so he stood for a while longer to see if he could find out.

"You're real lucky cause you got bugguy, he really cares about you know, my mom she cares, but she's hardly ever there. It's so much fun here cause bugguy he really cares about me and he kinda put me first even when he gotto work, mum never does that, but I love her lots, I just dunno," she said.

Grissom withdraw, went into the kitchen called Catherine and said, "Hey."

"Hey," she replied.

"Catherine I was wondering how often is Lindsey on Ed's grave?" he asked.

"His birthday, hers and Christmas why do you ask?" she replied a bit confused.

"Well she just told Billy she was missing him so I thought maybe would it be okay if I took her there," he said.

"Hold on who is this Billy?" she asked.

"Promise you won't laugh okay," he said.

"I won't," she said.

"He's my stuffed pet beetle," he said.

"You got a bed bug," she said a bit surprised.

"I do and your daughter seems to like him," he said.

"I see so other than that?" she said.

"Well I think she misses you and I are not only talking about now, do you even spend time with her?" he asked.

"I uhm too little," she admitted.

"You want to talk to her?" he asked.

"If she's not too busy," said Catherine.

"Lindsey phone," Grissom yelled and she came running and took it and said, "Lindsey Willows who's there."

"Hey Linds it's me," said Catherine.

"Mummy, how are you?" she asked happily.

"I'm fine I miss you though, so what have you been doing today?" asked Catherine curiously.

"I was at school, no fun, but you know what?" she asked excitedly.

"No what?" asked Catherine.

"Last night Grissom told me all bout tarantulas real interesting stuff, you know the guys are having trouble mating," she said.

"No I didn't," said Catherine a bit amused.

"Oh and I got a new friend," said Lindsey.

"Really who?" asked Catherine.

"He's name is Billy and he's Grissom's bed beetle, he's so cool, you gotto meet him when you get back," she said excitedly.

"I can't wait to see him," said Catherine.

"But I better go, I gotto help Bugguy with dinner," she said.

"Talk to you later then," said Catherine.

"Uh huh, can't wait for tonight, bugguy is taking me to work again, very much fun, but he won't do it before I've done my homework though and I got tons of boring stuff," she said.

"Well you might learn something useful," said Catherine, glad that Grissom mad her do it.

"Yeah, yeah gotto go," she said and hung up after they had said their goodbyes and said, "Need help?"

"You can set the table if you like," he said and smiled at her.

"Cool, oh you got bug plates," she said when she found them in the closet and started to set the table as he asked her to.

* * *

It was about 1am and Grissom was watching as Lindsey played with a couple of his beetles on the floor when there was a knock on the door and the sheriff entered and said, "Babysitting again."

"I am for the week what do you want," said Grissom in a hostile tone.

"To get you for the meeting," said the sheriff.

"I would have found the way on my own, Lindsey will you be okay alone for a while," he said.

"Uh huh," she said and had gotten from the short conversation that Grissom didn't like the sheriff all that much so she decided that she wanted to have some fun.

"You better go back in your cage just for a little while, I promise to play with you later," she said and gently sat them down in the cage and closed it so they wouldn't run away.

Then she opened the lid to Isabel's cage and said, "Mind if I barrow Spyde just for a sec."

Isabel didn't seem to mind and Lindsey took up Spyde and said, "When I let you stay in her cage you really should make baby spiders you know, but now you have some work to do."

She let him climb up on her shoulder before she quietly left the office went into Nick, Sara and Greg and said, "You wanna see me scare the sheriff."

"Linds, you really shouldn't it can get us all in trouble," said Sara sounding a little worried.

"Do you guys really care about that," she said with a giggle.

"No," they said and followed her.

"Ok wait outside, just watch ok," she said, quietly opened the glass door and sneaked in.

"He will kill her," said Nick.

"Nah, she's too fast he will never catch her whatever she's up to," said Greg and smiled.

They watched as Lindsey on all four sneaked over to the sheriff's legs and got Spyde to climb under his pants while Lindsey sneaked out unnoticed and said, "Now we wait."

It didn't take long before the sheriff started to jump around as he now had noticed something was climbing up his leg.

Nick, Sara and Greg couldn't help laughing and neither could Lindsey as Grissom told the sheriff to stand still so he could get whatever it was. When the sheriff finally stood still Grissom removed the spider and looked towards the window and saw the laughing four.

The same did the sheriff and before they could react he had gotten to Lindsey and dragged her away from the rest by her arm, but it didn't take Grissom long to follow, he only stopped by Greg and said, "Put him back in the cage."

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: I have always loved the song baby mine and I thought it fitted for the scene below :o)**  
_

* * *

_Chapter 2._

The sheriff went into Conrad Ecklie's office and sat Lindsey hardly down on a chair before he said, "What was the meaning of that?"

"I just wanted to have fun," she said, but it wasn't fun anymore, she was starting to get scared.

"Did it look like I was amused," he yelled her.

"No, I'm real sorry," she said and looked down.

"You better be do you know what happened to girls that behave badly," he said.

"No," she said.

"They get thrown in jail," he said.

"No, please don't do that," she begged terrified.

"And there the others will take care if you," he said and grabbed her arm hardly and was about to drag her away when Grissom said, "Let her go!"

"No she deserves punishment," he said still holding her.

"I didn't mean to…don't put me in jail," she said her voice was shaking.

"You are letting her go this minute or I'll make you pay," Grissom snarled.

"Oh really, if you do try something I'll fire you," said the sheriff.

"That you cannot afford to do, I'm telling you one more time to let her go," Grissom said.

"Fine, but you better make sure she never pulls anything like that again," said the sheriff and let her go before he left.

"I didn't mean it," Lindsey cried sadly.

Grissom lifted her up and said, "I know my little baby bug."

"I don't like him very much," she said and buried her face in his shoulder as she continued to cry hardly.

Grissom just held her closely and stroked her gently until she drifted off in his arms. Then he carried her into his office where he sat down and let her sleep on his lap, as she was holding on so hardly that he figure he couldn't move her without waking her, so he to closed his eyes and fell asleep.

From the door Greg and Nick were watching and Greg said, "How cute, I'm so taking a picture of that to show Catherine later."

"You can't do that," said Nick.

"Of course I can," said Greg and ran to get an evidence camera and snapped a couple of the sleeping couple before they left them in peace.

* * *

When Lindsey woke up the next morning she was in Grissom's bed, he on the other hand she quickly found on the couch.

Lindsey walked over poked him and said, "Bugguy."

"Uhmmm," he replied still half a sleep.

"You can sleep in your bed you know, I don't mind sharing and it's big enough for both," said Lindsey and smiled him.

"Mmmfhm," Grissom replied still very much a sleep.

"I better make breakfast so I won't be late for school," she said and headed into the kitchen where she found some serial and milk. As she took out the milk she looked at the bugs in the different glasses, by now she had get used to Grissom's snacks, but she still found it funny.

She got an impulse and though, 'Wonder if these grasshoppers go with my serial'.

She put a couple of them in it and pored the milk before she started to eat; it tasted a bit weird, but not bad at all.

She quickly ate up and put her plate in the dishwasher before she quickly packed her stuff, gave Grissom a peck on the check and said, "I gotto go so see you later bugguy."

Grissom got woken by his phone ringing and sleepily said, "Gilbert Grissom hello."

"Did I wake you?" he heard Catherine say in the other end.

"You did," he replied with a yawn.

"I just called to make sure Lindsey was at school," she said.

Grissom at one cursed for not waking up sooner and quickly checked around before he said, "She is at school yes."

"You didn't wake up did you," said Catherine.

"Uhm," he replied a bit embarrassed.

Catherine let out a sigh and said, "Just remember to pick her up later."

"I will, hey she ate my bugs," he said as he opened the fridge and sat that the glass with grasshoppers wasn't as full as the night before.

"Excuse me," said Catherine confused.

"My grasshoppers, the ones I have in the fridge, she ate some of them," he said a bit amused.

"You are feeding my daughter bugs, are you insane?" said Catherine shocked.

"No I did not, I was a sleep so she must have taken some for breakfast, not that it's any harm by doing so, they are quite healthy," he said.

"Bed bugs, spiders and grasshoppers, is there anything else I should know about," said Catherine, even if she was upset that her daughter had eaten bugs, she was also a bit amused by it.

"Uhm the sheriff scared her half to death last night," he said.

"What, why?" she asked shocked.

"Well she played a prank on him that didn't get well received," he said a bit amused.

"That girl is hopeless," said Catherine with a sigh.

"No she's not, she's the sweetest little girl that is," said Grissom.

"Sounds like you have fallen in love with her just be careful so she don't wrap you around her finger," said Catherine in a warning tone.

"She may do that whenever she want, I don't mind it at all, and same goes for you," he said with a chuckle.

"I'll keep that in mind, I better go as I have a meeting in ten minutes and keep her away from the sheriff," said Catherine.

"I shall try," said Grissom with another chuckle and hung up before he went to the book shelf to get a book.

* * *

It was just after dinner and Grissom was reading the evening paper when Lindsey said, "You know what day it is Friday?"

"No," he said.

"It's Halloween so we gotto go trick or treating and you gotto get me a costume," she said.

"Oh really," he said.

"Yeah, please say you will do it," she said and looked at him with hopeful sapphire eyes.

"What do you want to be then?" he asked, he really had no idea how to make a costume, but he figure he couldn't say no.

"I wanna be a butterfly with big, colorful wings and you gotto dress up to," she said excitedly.

"Sure you don't wanna be a witch or something like that," he said as that for sure had to be easier to make.

"No wanna be a butterfly," she said.

"Butterfly it is then," he said with a sigh as he started his laptop to search for how to make it.

Later that night he sat in his office trying to make head or tails of how to make a butterfly suit, but got nowhere, so he went to find Sara or Mandy to hear if either of them could be at any help, but he couldn't find either which made him let out a frustrated sigh as he though, 'Where is a woman when you need one'.

He sighed and went back to his office suddenly remembered that he had the number for Catherine's mother, but since it was late night he figured he would wait with calling her until the morning instead.

He got interrupted in his thoughts by Lindsey screaming and run out in the hallway to check it out and found her with the sheriff and though, "What now".

Lindsey looked at Grissom with tear full eyes and said, "He killed them."

"Who?" asked Grissom.

"The beetles, John, Jim and Jane," she said sadly.

"Whatever did you have to do that for?" asked Grissom annoyed as he knew how fond Lindsey had become of them.

"She played a prank on me and now I return it, I find it amusing," he said, grinning at them.

"You're just being cruel" Lindsey said angrily as she bent down to gather what was left of the beetles before she ran off.

"You just had to do it, didn't you, and now you owe me three beetles," said Grissom and ran to find Lindsey.

He found her outside and asked, "Butterfly, are you okay?"

"No, he killed them, I buried them, but it hurts in here now," she said and pointed towards her heart.

"I know," he said lifted her up and carried her towards the break room as she cried sadly.

By accident he managed to push the call button on his phone and called Catherine as he lay Lindsey down on the couch and said, "You better get some sleep as you have school tomorrow."

"Can't I'm too sad now," she cried.

"What does your mother do when you are sad?" he asked.

"She sings to me," said Lindsey honestly.

"Oh well," he though, but stroke her cheeks gently and started to sing, "Baby mine, don't you cry, baby mine dry your eyes, rest your head close to my heart never to part baby of mine."

Lindsey got up so he could sit and rested her head against his chest as he sang, "Little one when you play, don't you care what you say, let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear baby of mine."

Lindsey that had now stopped crying and said, "I love you bugguy."

Grissom smiled and sang, "If they know little you, they'd end up loving you to, all those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for, the right to hold you, from your head to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows, but you're so precious to me, cute as can be, baby of mine."

Grissom now knew she was sleeping tightly and he didn't move in case he would wake her, he just kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you to baby bug."

* * *

In the other end of phone Catherine had been listening and tears of joy fall from her eyes, knowing there would probably be no one that would love her daughter more than him and the other way around and it made her feel warm inside, without really knowing why she though, 'I love you Gilbert Grissom.'

Then she slowly closed her eyes and drifted of and at the same time in the crime lab's break room Grissom did the same.

* * *

Just a bit later Sara and Greg was looking around for Grissom when they ended up finding him sleeping with Lindsey and Greg said, "He sure does that a lot, good thing the sheriff isn't here or he would be in big trouble."

"But it is kind of cute," said Sara.

"It is looks like Lindsey has found herself a new daddy, speaking of daddies have you ever thought about that, that we maybe could get uhm eh," Greg stopped.

"I dunno I mean think about how much we work and the risks that can be involved in it," said Sara.

"But Catherine somehow is making it work," said Greg looking over at Lindsey.

"Has she really, she's here half the time and I bet she hardly see Lindsey," said Sara honest.

"But she is with her when she can and she does love her a lot," said Greg.

"Of course she does, she's her daughter and apparently so does he," said Sara referring to the sleeping Grissom.

"I would too if I had a little one," said Greg and looked down.

His girlfriend looked at him and said, "You really want one don't you."

"I do, it would have been really nice," he said.

"What would have been nice?" they suddenly heard Nick ask.

"To have that?" said Greg and nodded his head against the sleeping two.

"Imagine that, have you thinking about being a father," said Nick a bit amused.

"What's wrong about that?" asked Greg.

"Only that you act like a kid half the time," said Nick.

"Fine, I'll find someone that thinks it's a good idea and prove it," he said annoyed and walked away.

Sara quickly followed and sighed before she said, "Sweetie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come of like that, I would really like to have a kid with you someday, I'm just not ready yet, ok."

"You would, you really would," he said happily.

"I would, now come on we have a case to solve," she said and gave him a light kiss before they went into the lab.

"What was that about?" Nick suddenly heard Mandy ask.

"He wanted to have children, can you imagine that," Nick replied as she got closer and leaned against him a little.

"I could, I think he would make a good father," she replied.

"Better than me?" he asked surprised.

"Oh so we are having a baby now," she said calmly.

"Not at the moment, just answer my question," he said.

"I think you both would make excellent fathers in time, just like him," she said looking at Grissom.

"Yes it is really too bad Lindsey wasn't his from the start," said Nick.

"It's never too late," she said and looked at Nick, when they heard a thump from the break room.

"What was that?" said Nick surprised.

"Looks like he lost his balance," said Mandy with a giggle as Grissom now was laid down in the couch, but still holding Lindsey closely.

"Sweet, but I have to get to that crime scene to meet Warrick, so see you later princess," he said and gave her a soft kiss before he left.

* * *

It was the next day when Grissom rang Lily's doorbell. She quickly opened and looked surprised at him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I need help, as you probably know I'm watching Lindsey and she want to be in a costume Halloween and I have no idea how to make it," he said honestly.

"What kind of costume?" she replied as she let him in.

"This one," said Grissom and showed her the one he had in mind.

"That looks complicated," said Lily.

"That is why I need help, so can you do it?" he asked.

"I can," she said just at Grissom's phone rang and he said, "Gilbert Grissom, uh huh, ah, mhm, I'll be right there."

"That was Lindsey's school apparently there is some trouble, can I call you later?" he asked.

"Of course," she said.

"Thanks for helping me out on this," he said.

"That is not a problem," she said as she locked him out, wondering why he would even care so much to make her happy when he was just her babysitter.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3._

When Grissom came to the school he quickly found the principal's office and entered and said, "What happened?"

"You're the babysitter," said the principals and looked surprised at him.

"I am, so what did my little Lindsey do?" he asked.

"She beat up two other girls," said the principal.

"Why?" Grissom asked shocked.

"She won't say," said the principal and looked over at Lindsey that was sitting on a chair with tearful eyes.

"Baby bug what did they do?" he asked calmly.

"They were killers," she said sadly on the verge of crying.

"Who did they kill?" he asked shocked.

"The beetles and a bumblebee," she said and now she couldn't hold her tears back anymore.

Grissom reached her level and held her closely as she cried and said, "They shouldn't have done that."

"Nooooooo, why did they have to do that?" she cried sadly.

"I dunno, some people are just cruel and they don't like bugs," he said and hold her even tighter.

"I wanna go home bugguy," she said and sniffled.

"Ehm," said the principal.

Grissom lifted the crying girl up and turned to face her and said, "You are not to punish her for this."

"She beat them up," said the principal.

"They deserved it," he said as he thought so.

"I cannot have that kind of behavior, when she gets back she has three days detention," said the principal.

"Fine, but we are going," said Grissom annoyed and left with Lindsey in his arms.

* * *

When they got home Grissom sat down with Lindsey and said, "You know it was wrong to beating them up for killing bugs right?"

"It wasn't only that," she said and looked down.

"Then what?" he said.

"I don't wanna say," she replied, no meeting his eyes.

"Lindsey," he said in a firm tone.

"They called me things," she said.

"What kind of things?" he asked concerned.

"Bug girl and stuff like that and they said that I should rotten in the ground and have bugs eaten me like dad," she said.

"Oh Lindsey," he said.

"They said that no wonder he died bad as a guy he was, but I told them he wasn't bad at all, then they said that he was why else wouldn't he live with mom, and then they said that I was a weirdo," she said.

"Of course you're not a weirdo, you are the sweetest little girl that is," said Grissom.

"I'm not, I'm just stupid and all those other things they said and I'll probably end up being no good like dad," she cried.

"You're dad wasn't all bad and he loved you that what's important and don't you ever say you are stupid you know that isn't true," he said calmly.

"I wanna see him," she said.

"Mhm," said Grissom and started walking towards the car with her when she asked, "Did they ever love each other?"

"Who?" he replied.

"Mom and dad?" she asked.

"They loved each other very much, it just got complicated," he said.

"Do you know why mommy call me butterfly?" she asked.

"It's a lot of things really," said Grissom.

"Will you please tell me," she said hopefully.

"Well the day when you were made your mother saw first butterfly during that spring and you know your mother really loves butterflies. The day you were born your mother were having so big complications that she didn't know if she was going to make it, but right then when it looked really bad someone opened the window and a butterfly flew in and sat down on her arm and stayed there until you came out safe and sound like a lucky charm, then it flew of and that was when your mother decided that you were her little butterfly," said Grissom and smiled at her.

"So I'm her lucky charm then?" she asked and smiled back.

"You are even when it don't seem that way baby bug," he said and let his eyes got back at the road.

"And I thought, oh we're here, let me show you were dad is," she said as he parked the car so she could get out.

* * *

Once they both were out Lindsey started to drag her towards where her father's grave was and once there she said, "I wish I could talk to him."

"Well it's just to start talking I'm sure he still can hear you wherever he is," said Grissom.

"You sure," said Lindsey.

"I am I do that with my father all the time," he said as he did.

"He's dead too, poor bugguy, then you know how I feel," she said.

"I do, I'll walk a few steps away so you can have some privacy," he said and as he did he could hear how Lindsey talked to Eddie.

* * *

When they got back Grissom's phone rang, Lindsey quickly answered and said, "Hello Grissom's house."

"Hey little one its grandma is Grissom there?" Lily asked.

"Hey grand how are ya?" asked Lindsey.

"I'm just fine, how are you?" Lily replied.

"Totally fine, just came back from visiting dad and now we are going to make pizza, and you know we are going bug shopping later since the sheriff killed Grissom's the other day real mean he is," said Lindsey excitedly.

"That's good, so I take it you are having fun there then?" said Lily.

"Totally and I even found a new kind of snack," said Lindsey.

"Really what?" asked Lily amused.

"Grasshoppers they taste really good you should try it sometime," said Lindsey.

"I'll think I pass," said Lily.

"Oh ok, here's Grissom for ya," she said and handed the phone over.

"Hello Lily," said Grissom.

"Sounds like you are having my granddaughter interested in bugs," said Lily.

"Yes, any news on that suit?" he asked.

"Should be done Friday morning at the least, but are you going to dress up to?" she asked.

"I am," he replied.

"Do you need help with your costume?" she asked.

"No, I'm good," he said.

"Well I'll see you Friday then," she said.

"That you will," he said and hung up as he heard a huge bang from the living room and run in to find Lindsey covered in books and dust.

"Sorry it was a bit harder to get the book I wanted out than I thought," she said and looked down.

"You're a little trouble maker aren't you," he said and smiled amused at her.

"Totally is, will you help me put them back," she said with a giggle.

"I will," he said and smiled at her as he walked over to put the books back in their rightful places.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4._

It was Halloween and Grissom was to a change decoration the lab with pumpkins, spider web, spiders, skeletons, and other Halloween related things when he heard Greg say, "Hey look at me I'm an alien."

Grissom turned to look at him and he was in fact a green alien, it was about five hours to the shift started, but everyone was still there decorating and having fun in their costumes, Grissom was supposed to get Lindsey from Lily in thirty minutes and take her trick or treating before they returned to the lab again.

"I so don't fit this which costume," said Sara annoyed as she took put her hat on.

"What are you talking about, it suits you," said Warrick, he was Frankenstein.

"Ha, ha, anyone seen Nick," she said and took a piece of candy from a pumpkin shaped bowl on the table in the DNA lab.

"No, but you have really overdone yourself Grissom," said Warrick.

"Yes it looks nice in a creepy way, but where is your costume?" asked Sara just as Nick came in dresses like a mummy which made everyone burst into laughter.

"Nice outfit you should wear that every day," said Greg and snapped a picture of him.

"Very funny," he said, but he smiled so he wasn't to upset by the comment.

"So what are you going to be?" asked Sara again.

"I'll go and change so you can see," said Grissom and went into his office.

A moment later he returned in a vampire outfit, whit white face, blood red lips, fangs and a black cape and Nick said, "Very nice."

"I better go pick up Lindsey," he said and headed for the door.

"I wonder what Catherine would have been if she was here," said Nick.

"What she would have been, I wonder what she would have said if she saw us," said Warrick with a slight laugh as he took some jello spiders and they others laughed.

* * *

Some hours later Grissom and Lindsey were sitting in the break room counting who had the most candy when Nick came in and said, "Cheese."

The both smiled happily to him and he said, "Butterfly and vampire you don't see that every day."

"I think he looks good as a vampire," said Lindsey.

"And you are a pretty cute butterfly," said Grissom, she had on a yellow body, big colorful wings and a couple of antlers.

"Thanks, can we watch scary movies now?" she asked.

"I dunno, I think you are too young for that kind of things" he said.

"Please bugguy," she begged with hopeful eyes.

"Well okay," he said and gave her a movie to put on and added, "But don't come crying to me when you have bad dreams."

"Nah," she said with a giggle and went over to the DVD player to put it in.

"I was wondering what do you do when Catherine get back," said Nick.

"What do you mean?" asked Grissom confused.

"Well you seem to bond with her, are you just going to block that out as soon as she gets back," said Nick.

"I'm just her babysitter, Catherine is her mother, I'm just bugguy," said Grissom.

"So all this is just…" said Nick and looked around.

"To make her happy," said Grissom.

"Sounds like you want more that is all I'm saying," said Nick.

"Too complicated," said Grissom and looked over at Lindsey.

"I'm just saying you should talk to her," said Nick before he walked out of the break room.

* * *

Sunday night Catherine was returning at home and the house was dark and quiet until she heard a whimper from Lindsey's room that slowly died into the dark night as she got closer. She had told Grissom in advance that she wanted her daughter sleeping at home when she got there, what she found a bit weird was that he was no place to be found at all.

He couldn't just have let her sleep there alone could he, no that wasn't like him.

Catherine slowly opened the door to Lindsey room and gasped when he saw Lindsey sleeping closely with Grissom, him holding a book.

It was just something with that picture that looked so right and it made her smile a little.

She walked over, removed the book from his hands, stroked his hand gently and turned off the light before she went into her own bedroom and sat down on the bed.

It was then she saw it, a pile of pictures on her nightstand, she browsed though them and saw different pictures of Lindsey with and without Grissom and smiled a little when she saw the Halloween pictures of them all, she really wished she had been there to.

In her silent mind Catherine wondered if she and Gilbert would work as a couple or if it would complicate things when it came to work, she sighed and figured it was not worth to walk that path and went to bed instead of waking him to talk about it, she figured it could wait to a later point, but knowing she would most likely not discuss it at all.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Warning: Sex Read at own risk.  
_**

* * *

_Chapter 5._

_**10 Years later.**_

Catherine looked over at Grissom; he was feeding one of his spider before he looked over at her and asked, "How long have you been standing there for?"

"Not long," she said.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked.

"The Dawson case," she said.

"Should be around here somewhere," he said and started going through the paper pile on his desk.

"You should really have some kind of system," she said and smiled at him.

"I know, but everything has been a mess lately," he said with a sigh as he found the file and handed it to him.

"You need a woman in your life," she said.

"No, that only leads to trouble and heart aches," he said with a sigh thinking back at Sara.

"Not if you found the right one," she said, why couldn't he see her, just once.

Grissom looked up and meet her blue eyes, oh how he loved those blue eyes and her strawberry blonde hair, in fact he loved her, but he never dared to say it.

"I guess you are right," he said with a sigh.

"So I better…" she said and did sign at the door, but yet stood still while Grissom looked at her wondering if she wanted him to do anything since it seemed that way.

Before he really though it more through he walked over and let his lips lock with hers as he held her closely and let the kiss deepen before he withdraw.

"Mmmm," she let out and held on to him.

"I need you," he let out without thinking.

"I want you," she replied under a sigh.

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes, I can't wait any longer," she said and dragged him out of the lab.

* * *

Moments later they were undressing each other as they were kissing each other hungrily in Catherine's bedroom.

When he had gotten all her clothes of he just looked at her, she was just so perfect in every way, every curve, every shape, everything.

He lay her down on the bed and kissed her gently kissed her before he let his fingers caressed her body gently while she moaned at him. When he was done exploring her front he turned her over so he could explore her back, he kisses is way down her spine as she screamed out even louder and stopped for a moment to look at her tattoos, on her lower back it was a heart with a banner made inertly out of butterflies and on her shoulder it was a rose with a blue butterfly.

Grissom let his lips caress the butterfly on shoulder first before he moved down to the one on her lower back and by kissing it Catherine got even more excited than before so he knew he couldn't wait any longer so he quickly removed his underwear, turned her over and entered her slowly as she let out a loud scream with pleasure.

As he worked his way even further in her nails were digging into his backside and he screamed out to her as he worked faster and faster until they both reached their climax together with even louder screams.

Grissom slowly got of her and kissed her, before he let his head rest on her chest as they both was breathing heavily.

Her fingers ran through his brown grey hear as she silently whispered, "I love you."

"I love you to my darling," he said and closed his eyes.

That they both were skipping work and their phones were ringing like crazy neither really cared about.

* * *

It was early the next morning, the only reason Lindsey was up at all on her day of was because she had been kept up most of the night by her mother and Grissom which in one way as ok as she knew both of them was very happy at the moment, but in another way not as she needed her sleep.

As she opened the door to leave she heard Catherine yell, "Yeees, yeeeees, oh my God yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees."

Lindsey shook her head wondering where they hell they got the energy for that at their age as she locked the door and started her car.

* * *

A moment later she stopped it by the tattoo store and went inside.

"You sure are up early Miss Willows," said the man that worked there.

"Well needed to get some more work done if you're not to busy," she said.

"I'm never too busy for you, so what do you want and where?" he asked.

"I need three butterflies on my lower back," she said and took her top of.

"What kind?" he asked.

"Two big one and a small, the one big is going to be pink going over in red and shall say bug lady over, the other is going to be light blue going over to grey saying bugman, and he small one is going to be a little lover and it will be yellow and say baby bug," she said.

"So I guess your mum finally hooked up with the bugguy then," he said.

"Uh huh last night hardly slept," she said with a yawn as he started on the task.

"That I can imagine I'll give you some of on this one since you are a regular," he said, from before Lindsey had a beetle that said Billy on her left shoulder, a rosary on her right ankle, a Scorpio with her birth date on her right shoulder and a pattern around her right arm.

"Thanks Joe, you totally rock," she said with tiredness in her voice.

"Your mother will be so pleased when she see all of this," he said.

"Mhm," she said as she drifted of, the only reason why Catherine hadn't seen it was that Lindsey had kept it well hidden when she was home on visit from school the last three years, but this one she wanted to show.

As Joe continued to work he wondered how she at all could sleep when he did so.

* * *

When Lindsey came back a couple of hours later she heard quiet talking from the kitchen and went in that direction.

"Hey Lindsey, where have you been so early?" Catherine asked.

"A place where I could get some sleeps while I got you something," she said with a smile.

"Oh let me see it then," said Catherine curiously.

"Uhm okay," said Lindsey removed her top and the bandage over her latest tattoo and said, "Like it."

"Lindsey when the heck did you get all these?" Catherine asked shocked.

"Uhm over the years, but do you like the newest one," said Lindsey.

"I do, but, but, but…" Catherine let out, she was speechless.

"Lindsey what your mother meant to saw was what the hell you were thinking taking all of these," said Grissom.

"Well Billy I got cause I wanted to remember… well it doesn't matter, the rest I got of other reasons and because they are cool," she said honest.

"I should punish you for it, but that won't do any good, so just go to your room," he said in a firm tone.

She sighed and went upstairs at least now it was quiet enough to sleep.

"Catherine," said Grissom as she still looked shocked into the air.

"Vegasgirl," he said.

"How, why, how could she do that?" she said.

"Because it's Lindsey, you should be glad she's not sleeping around, and she does do well in school, she will be a fine entomologist in a couple of years," said Grissom proudly as she had chosen to follow in his footsteps.

"And I thought she would stick to dance," said Catherine.

"No, bugs are cooler," he said.

"But she could have been a really great dancer," said Catherine.

"She would, she got that after you, but thank God she's not dancing at a strip joint," he said.

"Umf" said Catherine.

"Don't go grumpy, she got your sides and soon I bet she will come dragging with hopeless guys," said Grissom with a chuckle.

"It wouldn't surprise me," said Catherine and smiled at him.

"Bugguy can you help me with this?" Lindsey yelled from upstairs.

"Be right there baby bug" he yelled up.  
"You better help her, but don't take too long I would end up missing you," said Catherine.

"I won't," he said and ran upstairs.

A moment later Catherine was watching from the doorframe as the man she loved helped her little butterfly with her homework and she couldn't help smiling as finally she gotten what she always dreamed of and she knew it would last.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
